This new rose variety was discovered in a greenhouse of the Kanagawa Prefecture at Yokohama, Japan, on a rose plant of the variety `Sonia` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,095) and its much lighter and more delicate appearance then the parent plant caused me to select this sport for propagation and trial.
Propagation of this sport of the variety `Sonia` was done by me by budding at the Prefecture of Kanagawa and the very satisfactory results indicated that this new plant could have very favorable commercial prospects. This caused me to continue propagation of this new plant by buds through successive generations, which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of this new plant would true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.